Underground
Underground is a mid-sized map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It takes place in a sub-surface London Underground station. Overview Underground is set in a London Underground station. It consists of two main areas, the station itself and some walkways around the tracks. The tracks are covered with demolished trains, which can be climbed on and walked through. The main spawn points are at either end of the map, one at the main road and the other at the station's 'Way Out'. The main station has glass roofs, so air support can reach there. Survival Mode In Survival Mode, Underground is a Tier 1 map and has the difficulty of Easy. The player starts with the Five Seven, two Frag Grenades, two Flash Grenades, a Self Revive, and 250 Armor. The hostiles include Bomb Squads, Attack Dogs, Choppers, and Juggernauts. The players start on the north side of the map. The equipment armory is located there as well. The Weapons armory is located in south side of the central building, just beside the main stairs. The Air Support armory is located on the south most area. Chaos Mode Underground is one of the four maps available in Chaos Mode. Weapons *Five-Seven Tactical Knife Extended Mags *AA-12 Grip Extended Mags *G36C Red Dot Sight Extended Mags *MP7 Extended Mags *Skorpion Akimbo *FAD Red Dot Sight Extended Mags *M16A4 Holographic Sight Extended Mags *ACR 6.8 Red Dot Sight Extended Mags *Striker Grip Extended Mags *RSASS ACOG Scope Extended Mags *L86 LSW Grip Extended Mags *PP90M1 Extended Mags *MP5 Extended Mags *MP9 Akimbo *P90 Extended Mags *AK-47 Red Dot Sight Extended Mags *Type 95 Holographic Sight Extended Mags *MG36 Grip Extended Mags *MK14 Red Dot Sight Extended Mags *UMP .45 Extended Mags Gallery Underground MW3 Dew Cards.jpg|Underground info from DewXP promotion. Map Underground MW3.png|Underground minimap. Station Underground MW3.jpg|An overview of the map. Platform Underground MW3.png|An overview of the platform. Tube Map Underground MW3.png|The underground tube map. Magazine Underground MW3.jpg|Robert Bowling Easter Egg. C of D's Underground MW3.jpg|C-of-D's Easter Egg. Newspaper Underground MW3.jpg|President plays Spec Ops Easter Egg. Videos MW3 Chaos 125million Score - 793 Combo in Underground|Gameplay in Special Ops Chaos. MW3 Gameplay Kill confirmed on Underground 26-6|Gameplay in Kill Confirmed. Trivia *There are several advertisements around the platforms, advertising game shows, local train routes and the Museum of History. *The trains out of the map have destination Westminster, and the trains inside the map have destination Middleton. Only one train breaks this rule. Under the bridge near the B Bomb, one train has its destination as Westminster. **The train destinations for Middleton are in fact just placed over the original Westminster destination. *There are departure boards which show the next trains to leave from the station. The destinations are Preston, Liverpool Lime Street, Milton Keynes Central, Watford Junction, Manchester Piccadilly, and Aberdeen. *There are newspaper stands in the station concourse that include a picture of Robert Bowling and the title "Man with beard invents time travel." *The map styled after the famous has multiple puns and references to the Call of Duty series and the companies involved in developing. *There is a wall clock on the map that says the time is 10:10, but the station clock time is 5:13:07, and also the first train is meant to leave at 20:25 although there are already trains docked in the station. *In the Multiplayer reveal trailer, the two factions fighting are Inner Circle and Delta Force, but this was eventually changed to the Spetsnaz and S.A.S.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kuOCCeXlszw&t=0m6s *If one flies under the map via spectator mode or noclip the player can see what appears to be an image of the River Thames. *There is a magazine that says "President plays Spec Ops. His State of the Union advises America to play it". *Beside the magazine stand next to the stairs leading into the central building of the map, there are two stands, each having a small sign on the very top of them that read "SHG Editions D'art". This is a reference to Sledgehammer Games, one of MW3's developers. *If the player enters the two double-decker buses via spectator mode, they can find magazines on the floors and seats reading "IW Mutant Buffalo Returns!" *In a stall in the station, there are two different colored packs of sweets (brown and yellow) that resemble M&M's but say "CofD's", a reference to Call of Duty. *When playing Infected, attempting to camp on the balcony and signpost beside the office will automatically kill the player. This was done to stop players from hiding there indefinitely. *Outside the station there is a parked taxi. The registration on the cab is LT09 XJP. However, if the taxi is blown up, the registration is IW52 LSA. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Survival Mode Category:Special Ops Chaos